


Grief and confessions

by Bit_of_sparkle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_of_sparkle/pseuds/Bit_of_sparkle
Summary: One year on from Ashley's death... Times have changed for Harriet but her grief has never left. It's up to Cain to help her find herself and happiness again because even the strongest need a hug sometimes.





	Grief and confessions

She usually had called by now. Midday with no visit or call was unusual, maybe she was busy. Cain was playing over the many different situations in his head, where exactly was Harriet?

He continued to concentrate on the car, trying to focus on work rather than missing her. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps, Cain had worked in the garage enough to pick up on the sound of female boots. However, when he did decide to look up, he didn't hide his disappointment.

"Oh it's you." He sighed to a very confused Laurel.

"I've come to collect my car, didn't realise it was a problem."

Cain didn't feel bad for speaking to her like this, he still hadn't fully forgiven her for trying to warn Harriet off him.

"Do you know where Harriet is?" He asked.

"Haven't seen her? Why?"

"Just haven't seen her today." He played it down to Laurel, not wanting to make a huge drama.

Laurel smiled, and Cain saw it was a supportive smile, one that he hadn't seen from Laurel before.

"Well when she does come and see you, can you tell her we will be in the pub tonight, we would love her to join."

"We might have plans." Cain said, more snappy than laurel deserved.

"It's to remember Ashley."

All of a sudden it clicked, and Cain shut his eyes. It was a year ago today, since they lost him. He remembers seeing her on the day Ashley died, mascara down her face unable to speak.

"Urm yeh, sure I will tell her."

They exchanged the paperwork and Cain ushered Laurel and her car out the garage as quickly as possible. He locked up and made his way to Ashley's grave, almost praying Harriet was there. As he approached, the relief when he saw a female figure, was unimaginable.

"Hey...." He whispered, and when she turned he saw she had been crying.

"I'm sorry."

"What have you got to be sorry for?" He got down to her level and put a hand on her shoulder. She was freezing.

"It's not exactly good is it, finding your girlfriend at her previous lovers grave. But it was more than that Cain, we worked together, our life's, our paths, they crossed."

"You don't have to explain Harriet, when Ashley died it affected us all, especially you." He was soft in his approach. "You're freezing."

She was shivering now and he took his coat of and wrapped his arms round her. She was in a demon jacket but her face was like ice.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Harriet said softly, almost afraid of the answer.

"If you want me to or if you want to be alone tonight.... ."

"No." She said adamantly, not wanting to lose him for a second. "I need you with me, I need to just know you are there."

"Laurel was in earlier, asked if you fancied going to the pub to commemorate Ashley's life."

"I can't do it tonight." She answered.

He smiled and kissed her hair, she was crying again and he felt the tears fall on his hand.

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

Harriet breathed heavily, she wasn't good at declaring her feelings or making grand gestures.

"You need to know something, before this started, I mean the relationship not the sex." She continued. "I felt numb all the time, then you picked me up, made me feel normal again. You were the only reason that I woke up in the morning and faced the world. You saved me, made me love again, and I will always always love you Cain."

Taken aback didn't cover it, and Cain fell in love once again for this beautiful woman in front of him. She stood up briskly and he kissed her deeply.

"And I love you." He simply replied, knowing there was so many more things he could say to her. He knew she didn't need redemptions, she needed reassurance. "It's okay to grieve, you are allowed to feel this way."

"I am the vicar, I am suppose to be the strong one."

"You are also a human being." Cain said, desperate to knock down this wall she had built. "Harriet, you don't need to be strong around me, you don't need to put on a front. I am here for you, through thick and thin."

Harriet smiled and fell into his arms, sometimes actions said a million things. She turned and faced the grave.

"Goodnight Ashley. One year on and you still bring me to tears. We all tried to find some sort of happiness but we will never ever forget you." She placed some flowers down and touched the grave, it was cold yet somehow comforting. 

Cain squeezed Harriet and they walked off into the night. The shadow Ashley's death never left, but Cain made a promise to Ashley that night, he would love and care for Harriet and protect her from any upset in this cruel world. When he lay with Harriet that night, he asked her if Ashley would have approved of him.

She simply smiled and said "you make me happy, and that's all he would have wanted."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one off fic! I am really loving this little pairing and wanted to explore it!


End file.
